Teilen
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Chos Gedanken nach Cedrics Tod. (Complete.)


Ü/N + Disclaimer: Dies hier ist eine Übersetzung. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und die Geschichte gehört einzig und allein Epiphanies. Ich hab sie bloß mit Zustimmung der Autorin übersetzt. Reviews sind trotzdem mehr als erwünscht!

**Teilen**

Ich bin so müde.

Heute ist der letzte Tag. Der letzte Tag meiner Jugend, der letzte Tag meiner wirklichen Freiheit. Der letzte Tag des Nachsitzens und der Quidditchspiele. Und heute sehe ich das letzte Mal die Jungs in den Gängen, die mich seit dem ersten Jahr angestarrt und noch nie mit mir geredet haben.

Ich gehe heute von der Schule ab. Michael sagte, dass ich wie eine echte Prinzessin aussehen würde, wie eine Göttin, wie Aphrodite. Er sagte mir, wie ich mein Haar tragen solle und ich glaube, dass seine Idee wundervoll war.

Hättest du mir gesagt, wie ich mein Haar tragen soll? Ob ich eine Blume hineinstecken oder es lieber offen tragen sollte? Hätte ich es mir schneiden lassen sollen? Hättest du die Farbe des Ansteckbuketts und der Blume ausgesucht? Hättest du überhaupt an ein dummes Ansteckbukett gedacht, ein Bukett, das einen Streit verursacht hätte, der mindestens zwei Stunden angedauert hätte?

Michael hat sehr schöne Augen. Aber sie sind braun. Manchmal bin ich enttäuscht. Ich bin jetzt seit über einem Jahr mit ihm zusammen und wenn ich aufsehe, erwarte ich immer noch, den Himmel zu sehen. Sein Blau. Deine Augen.

Auch wenn Michael und ich schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen sind... vermisse ich dich trotzdem, Cedric, wie könnte ich das nicht? Wie könnte ich dich nicht vermissen, wenn ich nach draußen in den Regen laufe, um meine Tränen zu verbergen? Wie könnte ich dich nicht vermissen, wenn du doch einmal mein ein und alles warst? Wie könnte ich dich nicht vermissen, wo ich dich doch so schnell unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst habe, wenn ich dir so schnell meine Hand gegeben und wenn ich mich so schnell in dich verliebt hatte? Wie könnte ich nicht an dich denken, wie könnte ich nicht von dir träumen? Wie kann ich mich nicht jedes Mal schrecklich fühlen, wenn ich mich konzentrieren muss... Daran konzentrieren muss, wie die genaue Struktur deiner perfekten Gesichtszüge aussah?

Das frage ich mich manchmal. Ob du wohl auf mich herabblickst?

Wenn du das tust, würdest du mir jetzt nicht zuhören. Du hättest weitergelebt. Seit dem vorletzten Weihnachten wärst du weit weg gewesen. Ich habe dich in der Kälte zurückgelassen. Ich habe vergessen, dass dein Körper jetzt zu nichts verrottet, in der Erde unter mir. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich eine Träne geweint hatte, von der ich dachte, dass sie für dich bestimmt war und ich aber ihn küsste. Ich küsste den dunkeläugigen Beweis deines Todes.

Oh, aber du warst so liebenswürdig. Wie konntest du nur so ein wunderbarer Mensch sein... um so schnell ausgelöscht zu werden. Um weggerufen zu werden, vielleicht um etwas Besserem zu dienen, als hier zu bleiben. Wer weiß?

Michael sagt, dass ich wegen solchen Sachen nicht melancholisch zu werden brauche. „Solche Sachen." Ich habe dich nie als eine Sache betrachtet, habe dich nie als Trophäe angesehen. Das verspreche ich dir, du warst kein Schmuck an meinem Arm, den ich mit mir herumtrage und mit dem ich angebe. Du warst nicht nur irgendjemand, den ich mit in das Teehaus genommen habe. Du warst etwas so Besonderes, sodass es in meinem Leben nie ein Wort dafür geben wird, um dich zu beschreiben... Cedric.

Ich habe dich einmal geliebt. Michael sagt, dass man nicht mehr als einen Menschen lieben kann. Ich stimme ihm heimlich nicht zu, weil ich dich immer noch liebe. In meinem Herzen. Meine Seele gehört dir, genauso wie der Safe in einem Teil meiner Gedanken, der nicht mehr geöffnet wurde seit dem Tag, an dem du... seit dem Tag, an dem du gestorben bist.

Es ist Zeit, um die Schule zu beenden. Ich wünschte nur, du wärst hier, um mich zu sehen. Du würdest mich nur anlächeln und wenig sagen. Mir diesen Moment gönnen.

Ich hoffe, du siehst mir zu. Ich will das hier mit dir teilen. Ein letzter Augenblick, den ich mit dir teile, so wie Buntstifte, wenn man klein ist. Meine letzte Tat als Schülerin. Etwas, das du nie verhindert hättest. Etwas, das in deiner Natur war. So ein guter Junge.

Ich kann dir nur ein einziges Versprechen machen, an diesem Tag der Versprechen und des Lichts.

Ich werde niemals aufhören, mit dir zu teilen, Cedric.

THE END.


End file.
